


【SC】世界碎片

by setyoualone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 人外, 精神控制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setyoualone/pseuds/setyoualone
Summary: 一个“如果云片寻找真实自我时找不到会怎么样”的脑洞RE萨X云片真实人格&表人格，小黑屋文学方便区分，真实人格称呼克劳德，表人格称呼Cloud老萨非常鬼畜，不适者请撤退
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

好痛啊，克劳德想，这次从五号魔晄炉掉下来，摔得可比小时候从悬崖上掉下去惨多了。  
好在他的身体已经与特种兵无异了，对过去的他而言的致命伤现在几分钟就能愈合。  
僵硬的身体随着时间的流逝逐渐温暖起来，手脚应该已经能自如行动了。  
但Cloud还没有醒。  
克劳德耐心地等待了一段时间，空气中鲜花的清香让他舒适地放松了。  
好久没有闻到过如此馥郁的植物了，从五年前起，鼻腔中就充斥着挥之不去的魔晄的味，还有鲜血的铁锈味，枪炮的硝烟味，一切让他恶心的味道。  
身旁围着他不停打转的少女似乎十分关心他，但并没有太担心的感觉，克劳德不知为何有种想流泪的冲动，他犹豫了半晌，终于迈开脚步，五年来第一次走向那个虚构而出的Cloud。

“没事吧？”  
“……”  
“……听得见吗？”  
“……嗯……”垂着头坐在地上的少年终于给出了回应，他轻轻地转动了一下脖颈，还没有从之前掉落时的冲击中缓过神来。  
“那时候，只是擦伤了膝盖。”克劳德回想着之前的经历，一点点唤起Cloud的意识。  
“……那时候？”Cloud的语气中带着几分迷惑，他印象中自己应该有过相关的记忆，但他却想不起来了。  
“这次怎么样？起得来吗？”克劳德意识到Cloud的记忆缺失，不再继续这个话题，专心帮助他找回身体的知觉。  
“这次？”Cloud的反应速度快了起来，他仍在回忆自己到底是什么时候擦伤了膝盖，直觉告诉他这件事情非常重要。  
“别在意，现在专心想着身体。”克劳德并不想Cloud了解太多，那些惨烈的回忆他来承受就可以了，如果被Cloud认知到，他担心这个拼拼凑凑缝合起来的人格会不会瓦解——  
他也只能承受住这些惨烈的回忆了，倘若再一次面对现实的话，他自己就要崩溃了。

“身体能动吗？”  
“……我试试。”Cloud意识到这个声音并不想提起太多，放弃了追问，开始尝试着活动身体。  
“慢慢来，一点一点地移动。”  
……手好像可以动了，他能感觉到自己的食指微微屈起。  
“……一点一点地移动。”克劳德重复着，看着少年缓缓挺起后背，收紧小腿，鼓励一般将手搭在他的肩膀上。  
“我知道。”Cloud有些不耐地回应道，这个声音简直把自己当成了小孩子一样。  
遥远地传来了关切的女声。

克劳德松了口气，知道Cloud大致没事了，自己可以继续放心地沉睡了。  
然而他并不知道这是他最后一次能自由地碰触替代他的表人格。  
就在他收回左手的下一刻，世界突然陷入一片漆黑。  
谁？

Cloud忽然听到一声诡谲的轻笑。  
和一直与他交流的声音截然不同，更加低沉，更加阴森，带着势在必得的愉悦，继而也……更加可怖。  
他猛地睁开双眼。  
搭在自己肩膀上的手的触感也变了，之前只有安抚的意味，现在却多了几分狭昵。他的整只肩膀都被皮革的质感包覆， 掌心传来的温度一路烧进心脏。  
“喂，你是谁？”  
“……”  
没有回应让他更加不安。  
“是谁！”他就要回过头去，那个声音下一秒却让他如坠冰窟。  
【我是——你的主人。】  
Cloud的意识受到一股剧烈的冲击，他几乎是惊慌地强迫自己睁开眼睛，仿佛不这样的话下一秒就会被拖进未知的可怕地狱。  
【来吧，克劳德，好好享受。】白光消散的最后，这句低语传入他的脑中，似乎是对他说的，又似乎是对……之前那个声音说的？  
强烈的心悸感还在持续着，好在映入眼帘的，是有些熟悉的少女明丽的脸庞。  
他又回到人间了。

【啊，跑掉了呢。】低沉的男声听起来并不如内容上的遗憾。  
他从容地转过身来，看向那个僵在原地，眼中冒着火光的少年。  
【好久不见，克劳德。】  
克劳德的怒火被这句话一盆冷水浇灭了。  
他后知后觉地意识到，萨菲罗斯并不应该出现在这里。  
这是他的精神世界，是他最后可以躲藏的地方。  
难道是因为他主动接触了Cloud？  
“萨菲罗斯！你为什么会在这里？！”他并不指望听到男人的回答，比起提问，更像是情绪的发泄。克劳德试图冷静，然而颤抖的尾音暴露了他的恐惧。  
男人如他所料地没有回答，而是意味不明地哼了一声，再开口时，愉悦中带着怜悯。  
【抓到你了哦，克劳德。】  
“！！”  
话音落地，漆黑世界中仅存的外界声音骤然消失。  
——他被萨菲罗斯关起来了。


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud隐隐感觉自己变得有哪里不一样了。  
他还是会在某些时候突然出现剧烈的头痛，眼前一阵恍惚，然而以前，伴随着它们的是一些模糊不清不的片段，仿佛是什么遥远的记忆，然而最近，只剩下白茫茫一片的视野，除了忽然飘落的黑色羽毛，其他的东西都消失了。  
Cloud不知道这是好事还是坏事，他心下有些担忧，但这种奇异的状况显然无法向同伴诉说——他还记得上次询问“看不见的敌人”的时候，得到的不解与滑稽的反馈……他不想再做这种无用功了。  
而且这并没有怎么影响到他的日常生活，Cloud想，于是摇摇头压下不安，估计是最近太疲惫了。

……  
一片黑暗。  
没有光亮，没有声音，没有人。  
呻吟声不知第几次响起。  
“啊……放我出去……萨菲罗斯！放我出去！”  
颤抖的声音已经有了几分错乱之感，拔高的尾音显得分外尖锐，然而最后一个音节落地，四周又恢复一片寂静，只剩下断断续续的喘息声。  
过了不知多久，那个嗓音终于再次出现，却已不复先前的狠厉。  
“萨菲……萨菲罗斯……”带着断断续续的哭腔，克劳德第一次屈服了。  
“……求求你，求你，放我出去吧……”  
他先前从来不知道无声无光的黑暗有这么难熬，萨菲罗斯将他留在这里之后，少见的什么也没说就消失了，质问也好咒骂也好，再无丝毫的回应。  
起初他还能冷静地思考自己的遭遇，想清楚了应该是接触Cloud而被萨菲罗斯感知到时，克劳德颇有些后悔，他不应该那么冲动。  
然而渐渐地，发现不论如何也无法离开，萨菲罗斯也并不回应他之后，克劳德的心情渐渐焦灼起来。  
他到底怎么了？外面现在是什么情况？萨菲罗斯究竟想干什么？  
明明以前能在半梦半醒中浑浑噩噩地度日，但如今落入未知的境地，茫然与恐惧将他越攥越紧，几欲窒息，他哪里还有心情沉睡？  
没有任何可供参考的事物，慢慢地，他已经记不清到底过去了多久，如同被整个世界抛弃。  
克劳德开始慌乱，他控制不住地自言自语，又试图激怒萨菲罗斯来得到回应。  
但一切努力都仿佛石沉大海。  
绝望感不由自主地滋生而出，不光是时间感模糊了，连他自己的存在都模糊了。  
他还能出去吗？他还……活着吗？  
……  
终于，漫长的黑暗中传来一声轻笑。  
放在以往，这种饱含恶意的愉悦的笑只能引起他最大的厌恶与反感，然而如今，来自萨菲罗斯的声音显得那样美好，美好到不真实的地步，克劳德几乎落下泪来。  
“萨菲……罗斯……”

“真可怜啊，我的人偶。”微凉的温度抚上他的侧脸，他的每一寸皮肤都在颤抖着感知皮革的纹路，如同干裂的土地渴望甘霖的浇灌。  
“……啊……”克劳德张了张嘴，却只发出了一个无意义的音节。  
男人似乎对他的反应颇为满意，将他从地上抱入怀中，奖励一般地在他的额头上落下一吻。  
“呐，克劳德，想出去看看吗？”  
“……出…去？”他混乱的大脑被从一片混沌中唤醒，对这个单词产生迟钝的回应。  
“出去……放我出去……放我出去！！”最后一遍重复已经形如尖叫，克劳德终于找回了快要消散的神智。  
他猛地挺起上半身想要坐起，拳风已经扫到了萨菲罗斯的耳际，下一秒，却被宿敌牢牢攥住手腕，动弹不得。  
后颈被大手死死捏住，他像是一只幼猫一样被拎了起来，与男人额头相抵。  
“嘘，不要这么激动，”左手被松开，但尖锐的痛感从被拧紧到变形的皮肤下持续传来，让他不敢再轻举妄动。  
“啊……”他喘息着，终于放弃了挣扎。  
“这才对，乖孩子，”男人搂着他站起身，右手稳稳地托住他的大腿，他逐渐安静下来。  
“我会经常带你出去的，”绿色的竖瞳凝视着他的双眼，“所以，听话？”  
克劳德僵硬地点点头，任由萨菲罗斯抱着他离开了这片黑暗的牢笼。

……

Cloud正要跟上少女活泼的步伐，身后却忽然传来小孩子们的尖叫声。  
猛地回头，一个消瘦的穿着黑袍的人形跌跌撞撞地走了过来，他刚刚做出单手握剑的戒备动作，那个人形就在他面前跌倒在地。  
“等等……”没来得及阻止，爱丽丝已经跑去查看那个人的情况，Cloud无奈地叹了口气，只好也跟了上去，半蹲下身打量着男子。  
“……数字2？”少女的语气有些疑惑。  
“刺青吗……”想起住在他隔壁的那个人也有着类似的编号，还有那一晚糟糕的经历，Cloud不欲多言正要站起来，垂在一边的手腕突然被男子一个发力猛地抓住。  
“REUNION。”  
“！！！”  
头痛再一次袭来，他激烈地挣扎着甩开手，逃一般地弹了起来。抬头时，萨菲罗斯的阴影已经笼罩了他。  
“你……！”  
“不必害怕，他可是迫不及待地想要见你呢，”看到他如此抗拒，男人嘴角的笑意多了几分玩味，“你这么不情愿的话，我似乎只能接着把他关起来了。”  
“开什么玩笑？！”谁会想要见他？而且跟萨菲罗斯有什么关系？Cloud下意识地认为男人又在故意讲一些他听不懂的鬼话恐吓他。破坏剑已经被紧紧握在手里，对方一旦有什么动作，他就会暴起一剑劈下。  
“呵，真遗憾啊。”萨菲罗斯留下意味不明的一声感叹，等Cloud从恍惚中再一次回过神时，眼前的人已经变回了那个身穿的黑袍有着奇怪的刺青的人影。  
……又是幻觉吗？  
心底的不安忽然莫名加重，仿佛他刚刚脱口而出的拒绝已经在不经意间将他指向无法接受的结局。  
Cloud将剑重新背回背上，双手的颤抖却怎么也停不下来。  
他到底是……怎么了？

“怎么，我都带你出去了，为什么还是不高兴？”过于明显的疑问语气暴露了男人的兴致盎然，但萨菲罗斯显然不在意，一脸期待地看向面前的克劳德。  
“你是……故意的！”少年咬着牙怒视高大的敌人，他还能有什么不明白？“你到底想要我怎么样？！”  
“明明是你让我带你出去的啊，”萨菲罗斯故作不解地问道，“还是说你更想……自•己•一•个•人•呆•着？”  
最后几个字刻意放缓加重，克劳德肉眼可见的颤抖了一下。  
听出了男人的言下之意，他愤怒得无以复加，却又无法抗拒对那无边的黑暗的极度恐惧。  
……再经历一遍的话，他会疯掉的，一定会疯掉的。

“太可惜了，看来你们无法达成妥协啊。”萨菲罗斯惋惜地摇摇头，愉悦地享受着少年在自己的逼迫下一点点斩断自己退路的过程。  
“放心吧，只要你做个听话的好孩子，我也不愿意把你再关起来，”看到克劳德不着痕迹地送了一口气，他再次抬高音调，“但是，如果总带你出去的话，那个可怜的孩子会疯掉的吧？”  
克劳德僵在原地，绝望慢慢爬满他的瞳孔。  
“不过，你还有一个选择——”萨菲罗斯停顿了一下，他太喜欢克劳德这种随着他的话语忐忑不安的样子了，“我会来陪着你，怎么样？”  
少年如他所愿的屈辱地低下了头，束手待毙，如同一只暴露在虎口下瑟瑟发抖的羔羊。

“面对面干瞪眼未免过于无聊，”萨菲罗斯勾起他耳侧的一缕金发，“不如我们一起想想，有什么打发时间的好办法？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PUA大师开始操作，调教警告

克劳德越来越无法控制自己对萨菲罗斯的依赖。  
他仿佛实验用的小白鼠一般成为了宿敌颇为有趣的观察对象。  
首先是静置——无声无光的黑暗，每当他的情绪濒临失控的时候，萨菲罗斯就会出现。并不是完整的人，而是从一只手、一条手臂开始，抚摸着他暴露在外的皮肤，通过这种短暂而浅显的接触缓解他对交流的需求。  
克劳德尽力不在独处时去想萨菲罗斯，他试图通过回忆同伴来熬过两次碰触之间的时光，然而静置越拖越久，男人如同在测试他的极限一般，一次次拉长现身的间隔。  
他知道这样不行。

克劳德不是没有反抗过，他也曾一口咬上男人的手腕，即使隔着一层皮革，他都尝到了铁锈的味道。  
但萨菲罗斯并没有反抗，任由他用力直到咬肌痉挛，才从容地用另一只手捏住他的下巴，将手腕从他口中抽了出来。  
——然后，直到他胡言乱语地失去意识，男人再没有出现过。  
终于，等克劳德从崩溃的边缘清醒时，他惊恐地发觉自己像是幼猫一般，主动地用脸颊蹭着萨菲罗斯的手心。  
他无法理解自己的行为。  
他在做什么？  
“好孩子。”  
男人满意地揉了揉他的头顶，看着他怔在原地的样子，甚至还允许他出去放了个风。  
【你又保护不了别人了/你连自己都无法保护。】  
恍惚中他听到了Cloud细微的抽泣声，亦或是他自己的？

折磨就这样升级了。  
触摸之后是亲吻——起先克劳德还能恶心地干呕，然而发觉作为惩罚他又被放置了之后，他不由自主地催眠自己去接受这种体液的交换。  
然后上衣被一件件解下，身体接触的位置越发危险。从麻木到渴求，这是被强行训练出的条件反射——小腹被戳弄时他会迎合着挺起腰肢，胸口被划过时他会喘息着蜷起，连脖颈这种致命要害被紧贴，他都会一下下吞咽着口水让皮肤的触感更加鲜明。

萨菲罗斯在瓦解了他的警惕心之后，又开始耐心地剥离他的羞耻感。

开始的阶段自然会面临激烈的反抗。萨菲罗斯不想限制克劳德的人身自由，他更享受人偶主动屈服的过程，于是他也付出了代价。在他除去少年腰部的护具，触碰到小腹上的暗扣时，原本任他予取予求的克劳德一个膝击狠狠撞在他的小腹上，力道大得竟将他掀翻在地。为此他不得不报废了一只右手——用来锁死少年的双手钉在地上。  
不过，回报也是甘美的，当克劳德被迫彻底赤裸着下半身躺在地上时，眼中是他爱死了的空洞不仁。

从这个时候起，克劳德就知道，他在萨菲罗斯面前已经毫无尊严可言了。  
“你有我就够了，不是吗？”低语还在向他的脑海中灌输着毒药。  
他冷冷地看着自己的阴茎被男人玩弄到勃起射精，心底已经没有了任何想法——他还有什么可以失去的呢？可笑的贞操？  
“你本来就是我的东西，”男人将他的大腿打开，还将他抱起来半坐着，好向他展示一片湿淋淋的小腹和会阴，“我不是来掠夺的，克劳德，我是来给予的。”  
“给予你不论如何也无法从其他人那里得到的安心与快乐。”

本不是用于性交的肛口被插入，他是感觉得到不适与疼痛的。但同时，萨菲罗斯以颇为熟稔的手法抚慰着他的阴茎，那个可怜的小东西很快又挺立起来，向他诉说着不满。  
后穴的每一下痛楚必然伴随着身前的快感，两种原本毫无关系的知觉就这么被连结在一起。克劳德固有的常识与逻辑被打破粉碎，取而代之的是完全符合萨菲罗斯心意的扭曲的认知——痛苦是短暂的，是安全的，快感必定紧随其后。  
萨菲罗斯在进行下一步之前，花了相当长的时间来巩固这种认知。为了确保它被牢牢地刻进人偶的思维中，他特意在少年看管之下的“外出”中指奸他。  
当Cloud在虚拟的影像中紧张地不知所措时，克劳德面对刺入伙伴们身体的正宗有一瞬间的清醒战栗，然而紧接着高潮了。  
克劳德意识到发生了什么，但他一动也不想动，像个被抛弃的破布娃娃一样摊在地上，等着被主人捡起来。

在这种情况下，插入已经变成了一个结果确定的象征性测试——测试他的身体对快乐究竟有多么脆弱。  
那已经是背叛他意志的存在了，克劳德想，一个听话的机械人偶，一个萨菲罗斯期待的耐用玩具。  
他甚至不得不感谢这一切——身体的遭遇让他能够以饮鸩止渴的方式支撑过无声无光的黑暗世界，更能让他铭记仇恨。

这个时候，克劳德还认为他是能回归正常的。毕竟，整整四年的魔晄浸泡实验他都能坚持下来。  
错误的认知可以被纠正，过激的创伤反应可以被治疗，虽然过程一定痛苦又难堪。  
他艰难地在日复一日的煎熬中断断续续地维持着最后一点神智，尝试着寻找打破萨菲罗斯控制的方法。


End file.
